


Curveballs

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a usual night of hanging out as best friends the boys realize that maybe their relationship isn't entirely just platonic anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first egobang fic and my first complete piece of fic so if it has a few rough spots please bear with me. I hope you all like this and I am definitely working on more fics so if you have any critiques or suggestions please do let me know, I plan on making more chapters for this fic. Happy egobanging! :0

Dan felt as if his ill fitting tuxedo collar was getting smaller, although Debbie had spent ages making sure that he was dressed to the nines and his bow tie was perfectly straight while Avi assured her that Dan looked fine and made plenty of impatient "ehhhh" noises. But now it felt as if Dan was being swallowed whole, and his first choir concert was about to start. His choir instructor had commended him on his perfect pitch and beautiful singing voice, and Dan loved singing more than anything else. But still, he couldn't help himself from getting stage fright something fierce. His best friend, Arin, had sworn up and down that he would be there to watch Dan totally ace the performance. 

Dan scanned the crowd, looking for Arin. His scrawny shoulders slumped a little bit when he saw that his anchor was absent from the crowd. Avi and Debbie were smiling like maniacs from the front row and giving him the thumbs up. Dan smiled back, but it was probably the most nervous smile he'd ever worn in his life. The show was about to begin. It looked like he had no choice but to continue without Arin, and his heart sank like a stone. The others began to sing, and Dan joined in. His voice stood out among the others, and it only made him more nervous. He ventured a look up at the audience, knowing if he did that he might just faint. He scanned the room for a second time, and his eyes locked with.... Arin's? Arin! 

As soon as Dan saw him, the knot in his chest dissolved. His voice became more steady, and he smiled widely. He sang with all his might, focusing all his attention on his friend as if he were giving a personal concert to only him. The concert went off without a hitch, Dan having given it his best performance. As the choir took their final bow, they received a standing ovation from the fairly large crowd that had come to watch the performance. Arin clapped the hardest. After the choir was let loose to go home, Debbie and Avi gave Dan hugs and told him how proud they were, then headed for home separately, forgetting that Dan's car was in the shop and that they were his ride home. 

Arin bounded up to him, giving him a hug so tight Dan thought he heard one of his ribs crack. 

"Jesus, Arin" Dan croaked, "could you loosen it up a little? I'm delicate!" 

Arin chuckled and released Dan from his death grip. "Hey man you were fucking fantastic up there! Here, I got you something."  
"No way man! What is it?"

Arin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small cactus, wincing as it pricked him and spilling dirt from the tiny pot all over the place. 

"A.... cactus? You got me a cactus?"

"yeah, well... it was kind of a last minute thing, that's why I was late, I was gonna get you a rose but I couldn't find any so I got you a cactus. If you don't want it I can just-"

"No man I fucking love it! No one has ever gotten me a cactus before. Thanks, Ar." 

Arin thumped Dan on the back. "Happy birthday grandpa. How old are you now, 57?"

"Ha-ha, very fucking funny. I'm not that much older than you. You get held back one grade and end up being 19 in high school and suddenly you belong in a retirement home."

Arin laughed at Dan's annoyance. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm buying."

 

The two of them duck into Arin's '95 Civic, both of them clearly too large for the small car. Dan's knees are crammed up against the dashboard, head touching the roof. He is clearly uncomfortable, but he doesn't bother complaining. It was a short ride to Waffle House anyway. Arin's car didn't have any intact cup holders, so Dan studied the small cactus his friend had given him. it was about 2" tall with a hot pink cactus fruit on top. The fruit had several smaller fruits attached to it in varying shades of pink. He decided that it was a better gift than a rose, since it would last much longer. Arin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Are you gonna name it?"

"Name it?" Dan had heard of people naming cars, but not plants. 

"Yeah, sometimes people name mini cactuses. I've seen it on the Internet."

"Oh, uh, I guess so." He thought for a minute what a good name for a cactus would be. "Spunch?"

Arin giggled. "Spunch Avidan. It's perfect."

Not long after, they arrived at Waffle House. Arin parked the car on the far side of the empty lot. 

"Hold on a second, let me take off this terrible bow tie." Dan said, handing Spunch to Arin and untying his tie, getting the first full breath he'd had since sitting down in the tiny Civic. Arin set the cactus up on the dash and both of them climbed out into the warm March night. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The two tore into their waffles, both of them having been extremely hungry due to a late dinner. They talked and laughed over their empty plates after both of them had finished their meal. Arin glanced at his watch. 

"Jesus Christ, man, it's like 10:30." 

"Damn, it feels like we've only been here for 10 minutes."

"Wanna come back to my house? You can spend the night if you want."

"Absolutely, but can we swing by my place so I can grab a change of clothes?"

"You can borrow some of mine if you want." 

Dan shrugged. Arin was quite a bit wider than Dan (which wasn't hard to do, actually) so fitting into his clothes wouldn't be a problem. "That works too." 

Arin paid for their dinner and left a nice tip for their waitress before they headed back to his house. "My mom is somewhere in San Francisco at a horse convention or something, and my dad is out of town meeting up with an old friend, so we have the place to ourselves." Arin told Dan as he unlocked the front door, holding it open for Dan to enter first, locking it again after both of them were inside. Dan knew Maurette and Lloyd pretty well, the boys had been inseparable since they were about 12, so he had spent a considerable amount of time in the Hanson house. It was unusual for both of them to be away at the same time, so the house was quieter than he'd ever experienced. It was nice, though, spending alone time with his best friend.  
They went upstairs to Arin's bedroom, and Arin tossed a pair of sweatpants and one of his many Sailor Moon t-shirts in Dan's direction. Dan didn't bother changing in the bathroom, the two had known each other for at least 7 years now, so they were comfortable seeing each other in their tighty whities. Arin sat on the bed and made idle chatter while Dan peeled off the tuxedo prison he had been wearing for what felt like ages, stripping down to his TMNT boxers. He pulled the giant shirt over his head, his mass of curls making it difficult to fit his head though the collar. The shirt settled loosely on his bony shoulders, almost big enough to be a short dress. 

Arin couldn't help but love the way Dan looked right now, wearing only his shirt and a pair of boxers. It was cute, and he realized that maybe that feeling wasn't 100% platonic. Did he have a crush on his best friend? Arin had never been a particularly shy kind of person, nor had he ever been afraid of anything he said to Dan sounding gay, but this time was different. This time actually felt gay. He pondered this feeling as he watched Dan step into the massive pair of sweatpants he had been given, but even with the drawstring tightened as much as possible, Dan's hips were too small. After the fourth time they had fallen down, Dan just mumbled "fuck it" and took them off. 

"Hey Dan, wanna play some video games?" Arin tried not to dwell on the sudden and intense crush he had just realized he had on his best friend by distracting himself the only way he knew how. 

"Sure, dude. But I'm feeling kinda sleepy, so I'll just watch you play."

"You sure you're ok just watching me play? We can do something else." 

"Nah, man. I like watching you play games."

"Alright, cool."

They went downstairs and Dan plopped down on the living room couch while Arin got Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past started up. Arin sat down next to Dan, who slumped over to lean on him. Arin felt his heart jump a little bit. He tried to focus on the game, making comments about things and little jokes just to hear Dan laugh. He had always loved Dan's laugh, and spent most of his conversations with him trying to coax it out of him with stupid jokes.  
Dan shifted a little bit so that his head was leaned on Arin's broad chest, curling his long thin legs up onto the couch. Arin thought for sure that Dan could feel his heart start to pound, wondering if he was knew what it meant. 

"You alright big guy?" Dan asked, his voice heavy and sleepy. 

"Yeah, this dungeon is just kicking my ass for some reason," which was partly true, but Arin had played this game enough that he knew it all backwards and forwards. Part of the reason for his poor play was his muddled thoughts, and part of it was Dan's weight on his arm. 

"Is that right?" Dan murmured, barely audible over the sound of the music coming from the television. There was a joking tone in his voice that suggested that he knew Arin wasn't being completely honest, and this only served to make Arin's heart rate increase even more. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Arin asked, but he knew full well that Dan was onto him. 

Dan decided to test his theory, shifting a little bit more and moving his arms to rest them around Arin's waist, his hand on his friend's thigh all the way up by his hip. Dan loved to tease Arin, but this time it seemed to have much more of an effect. If he were being honest with himself, Dan would admit to having some more-than-just-friends feelings for Arin as well, and tonight those feelings were running the show. Arin's reaction confirmed his suspicions.  
Arin sucked in a sharp breath, Dan's hand was almost on his ass and he was sure Dan knew what he was doing. Dan was teasing him! He was always such a terrible fucking tease, sometimes blurting out some really gay stuff while they were playing games together, but they always played it off as a joke, and Arin would join in. But this time was different, this time Dan was actually cuddling up to him and touching his thighs with his long sinewy arms. Dan knew exactly what he was doing and Arin could feel it. Butterflies had formed in his stomach and between the sound of the LTTP dungeon track and the deafening sound of his own heartbeat in his ears he almost didn't hear Dan whisper into his chest. 

"Kiss me, Arin." 

Arin couldn't believe his ears. He paused the game so the music would stop. 

"W-what?"

Dan sat up and scooted closer so he could whisper in Arin's ear. 

"I said,"

All of a sudden, Arin couldn't breathe. A knot was forming in his throat. 

"Kiss me, Arin." 

Dan's hand slithered upward, grazing along Arin's chest and the back of his neck to turn his head towards him. Arin didn't resist, and when he did turn, Dan's nose was already almost touching his own. Arin let the controller drop to the carpet and moved his hand up to cup Dan's jaw, pressing his lips against Dan's. His eyes fluttered closed and he angled his body so he could put his other hand on the small of Dan's back. Dan had left his free hand resting on Arin's knee, so he took this opportunity to drive Arin crazy by ever so slowly sliding his hand higher up his thick thigh, stopping about three quarters of the way up. Arin responded by sliding his tongue between Dan's soft lips, getting his first taste of another man's kiss. It was heaven on earth, and he couldn't get enough. He knew that Dan had had plenty of girlfriends over the years, always having been somewhat of a ladies man, but he had never known Dan to have dated any guys. Arin himself had only dated once, a friend named Suzy, but she had broken up with him the year before. Dan was definitely a more experienced kisser, but he was letting Arin take the lead, just to see what he was capable of. 

Dan parted his lips and let Arin do whatever he wanted, their tongues mingling together like a practiced dance. But Dan wanted more.  
To heat things up a little, he gave Arin's hair a little tug, and added in a quiet moan from deep in his chest. The combination quite effectively riled Arin up, and he pulled Dan closer. Dan smirked a little and bit Arin's lower lip gently enough to not draw blood, but harshly enough to elicit a deep moan from Arin. Dan decided to tease him a little more, sliding his hand further up Arin's thigh. Arin, getting braver, moved both hands down to Dan's ass and squeezed, making Dan's grip tighten on both Arin's thigh and his hair, while also causing him to break the kiss and bite his own lip. Arin used his grip on Dan's ass to lift him up and move him closer and set him down on Arin's own lap. Dan moved his hand from Arin's thigh to his chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath his shirt. 

"Relax, baby. This is my first time kissing a man too. But don't worry," Dan breathed, "we can learn together." 

Dan pressed their lips together again, and Arin could feel his friend's stubble scratching his face as he kissed breathlessly, taking him in like fresh air. Dan's lips tasted so good, the syrup from the waffles they had eaten still lingering on his mouth. 

Dan broke the kiss again, and Arin whined at the loss of his touch. Dan released his grip on Arin's hair, tucking a few silky strands of his bangs behind his ear. He scooted closer on his lap, draping his arms around Arin's neck and planting kisses along his jaw. Arin angled his neck to make it easier for Dan, and let his words just dribble from his lips. "We should do this more often."

Dan chuckled, a deep rumble right next to Arin's ear. It sent shivers down his spine. "I couldn't agree more." Dan continued to pepper kisses on Arin's neck and jaw, sometimes nipping at his earlobe gently. 

"My parents will be away all weekend. You can stay here and we can do... other things, too."

"That sounds amazing," he whispered back, the vibrations from his voice so close to Arin's ear gave him goosebumps. 

"But I'm too sleepy to do anything tonight, today really wiped me out." He leaned back to cover his yawn, but not too far that Arin couldn't still feel the heat radiating from his skin, his fingers scraping against the rough stubble he often wore. 

"That's alright, we can just cuddle instead." Arin wrapped both thick arms around Dan's body and pulled him backward so that Dan was laying on top of him on the couch. Arin could smell Dan's cologne mixing with the familiar scent of his own shirt. It smelled like what he imagined heaven would smell like.  
Arin loved the feeling of the skinny man allowing his full weight to rest on him, even if he wasn't that heavy. Dan's mass of hair was fanning out across Arin's chest, some of it falling forward into his face, tickling his nose. He brushed it away, letting it fall down to frame Dan's face. Arin smiled at the way his best friend looked right now, his arms wrapping around Arin's torso and his soft lips smushed into a pout. 

Dan was surprisingly cuddly for someone so bony, and Arin could feel Dan's lingering blush from their make out session through his shirt. 

"Hey Arin?"

"Hm?"

"You're really good at kissing."

Arin chuckled softly, stroking Dan's puff of curls. 

"And you're amazing at cuddling, too." He added, nestling his face into Arin's chest. 

The two drifted off to sleep together, both thoroughly exhausted. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Dan awoke to the rise and fall of Arin's broad chest, and found that Arin was already awake. He was lazily twirling Dan's hair gently around his finger, and he smiled when he saw that his human blanket was conscious. 

"'Morning sleepyhead."

Dan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but didn't move to free Arin from beneath him. "What year is it?" He asked, his morning voice rough and quiet.  
Dan could feel the laugh that rumbled in Arin's chest in response to his joke.

"But seriously, dude. What time is it?"

Arin let the loose curl he had been wrapping around his index finger spring back into place so he could check his watch. "About 11:25," he answered, dropping his hand back down to continue absentmindedly twirling Dan's hair, adding "we can keep cuddling if you want."

Dan ran his middle finger along the curve of Arin's collarbone, humming a tune that was stuck in his head. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He said quietly, his body still stiff from sleep. 

Arin's stomach rumbled loudly, almost startling both of them, and effectively ruining the moment.  
They laughed at the perfect timing, taking it as a hint that it was time to get up. 

Dan peeled himself off of Arin, standing up to stretch. 

"Do you want breakfast? I make some killer scrambled eggs." Arin sat up, running his hand through his hair. 

"Dude, that sounds fucking amazing." 

Arin stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, Dan trailing behind. Dan leaned against the counter and watched as Arin gathered all of the ingredients and started combining them, making small talk as he cooked. 

Dan walked up behind Arin and rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder, wrapping his long arms around his friend's waist. He hummed a little tune softly as he watched Arin scramble the eggs. This weekend was turning out to be one of the best he'd ever had, and it was just from spending it with his best friend. Just thinking about last night made him feel all fuzzy, and he started thinking that maybe "best friend" was no longer the appropriate term for their relationship. 

"Hey Arin?"

"Mhm?" Arin didn't look up from what he was doing, stirring the eggs to keep them from burning. 

"D'you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Dan felt Arin tense up, his head snapping around to look at Dan wide eyed with surprise at his question, which seemed to come out of nowhere.  
Dan could smell the strawberry scented shampoo Arin always used when his long hair smacked him in the face. 

"What? Your boyfriend? Jesus-"

Arin had accidentally grasped the skillet too far down the handle, which was very hot. Dan stepped away from Arin, who was now emptying the eggs onto a couple of plates, which he handed to Dan. Dan cocked his head to the side, watching as Arin ran his hand under cold water, seemingly somewhat distressed by the question that was still left hanging in the air. 

"I mean why not, right? I really like you, more than just platonically, and I just thought maybe we could make it official. It's cool if you don't want to, I know you've never dated a guy before so maybe I just made you uncomfortable, in which case I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you-" 

"There is nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend, Dan."

Arin was looking him in the eyes now, which effectively shut him up. 

"You just kind of... caught me off guard is all. I wasn't really expecting you to say something like that so early in the morning."

"Holy shit, Ar, really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Dan put the plates on the kitchen table and the two of them sat to eat together. 

"Why wouldn't I want to be your boyfriend? You're like, super fucking hot. And it certainly doesn't hurt that you're an amazing kisser."

Dan blushed. "Oh, Arin, you spoil me!" 

The two giggled like school girls and dug into their breakfast. 

"Holy shit dude, you weren't kidding about the eggs being killer. These are the best scrambled eggs I've ever had in my life!" Dan had forgotten his manners, speaking with his mouth full. 

"Right?" Arin moved his foot under the table so their legs were linked. 

Dan was soaring. He had a boyfriend, a best friend, and a personal chef all rolled into a cute doughy package. He felt a goofy grin spread across his face just thinking about it. 

"What are you smiling about over there, Avidan?" 

"Nothin', just thinking about how lucky I am."'

"Lucky how?"

"Just in general. To have someone like you who will always be there for me and bring me cactuses." He winked and nudged Arin's foot with his own.  
A light blush dusted Arin's cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean... I'm pretty cool."

As the two finished their breakfast, the sun was warming their backs, and Dan couldn't recall ever having been in a better mood. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A little while later, the two were sitting on the couch tangled up in each other and locked in a fight to the death match of Super Smash Brothers. Arin had his arm around Dan, whose legs were thrown sideways over Arin's knees. It was a very difficult position to kick ass in, but both of them were putting up a hell of a fight. Arin was playing as Pikachu, and Dan as Luigi. 

"Come on man, you're about to get FUCKED UP!! Step up your game!"

Arin always yelled when he played Smash, especially when his opponent was putting up a good fight. They were playing stock mode, 10 lives each, and both of them were down to one life. Arin was practically vibrating, his damage counter climbing steadily as Dan landed several combo hits. With one final charged attack, Pikachu was sent flying off the screen, and Arin lost his mind. 

"THIS IS BULLSHIT, MAN! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED BY MOVING MY ARM! DIRTY CHEA-"

Arin's rampage was cut off by Dan's large hand being pressed firmly over his mouth. Dan felt the heat radiating from his very agitated boyfriend's face, his grip loose enough not to hurt, but tight enough to get the message across. Neither of them spoke for several moments. The silence was broken when Arin drew in a deep breath through his nose, somewhat shakily. Dan moved his legs and shifted himself up so he was straddling Arin's lap, hand still clasped over his face. Dan's gaze was locked securely on Arin's warm brown eyes. A small noise escaped his throat, muffled behind the older man's grip on his mouth. Dan put his finger to his lips, shushing him before releasing his willing captive.

Both of them had dropped their controllers, and the Smash Bros victory music played on loop in the background. Dan was wearing the biggest shit eating grin as he grabbed Arin by the wrists and pinned him to the couch, planting a brief kiss on his lips. It was rough, leaving Arin breathless. Dan knew he wanted more, but there was nothing he loved more than being a tease. He leaned in closer and sucked at the soft pale skin below Arin's jaw just under his earlobe, leaving a small pink spot. Dan couldn't wait for the mark to turn purple, he'd have a hell of a time explaining that. He trailed several small kisses along Arin's jaw, his breath ghosting over the heat of his blush. Arin's face was turning bright pink, the rosy color spreading all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck. When Dan leaned back to take a look at his handiwork, he couldn't help but love the way Arin looked: flushed an intense shade of pink, head lolled back, a hickey on his neck and his eyes half lidded waiting for Dan's next move. 

"You look so hot like this, I can't wait to see what you look like when I'm done with you."

Arin drew in a sharp breath, his eyelids fluttering shut as Dan leaned in again to kiss him, this time sweet and soft. Arin parted his lips to invite Dan in, which he did gladly. Dan unpinned one of Arin's arms so he could move his hand down to palm at the tent in his boyfriend's sweatpants. As soon as the hand made contact, Arin's freed hand quickly became entangled in Dan's messy hair. He pulled on a handful, a deep moan rumbling from his chest at the much needed attention to his boner. 

Dan broke the kiss to bite Arin's bottom lip, very much into having his hair pulled. 

"Do that again and you'll get the best blow job of your fucking life"

Dan's whisper was barely audible, but it was all Arin needed to hear. 

He tugged again, this time hard enough to yank his head back. Dan bit his lip so hard he thought it was going to bleed, a deep groan escaping through clenched teeth. 

Dan repositioned himself and slid down between Arin's thick thighs, on his knees face to face with his boyfriend's hard-on. 

"Pants, now."

Arin responded immediately to Dan's command, pulling down his sweatpants and boxers to let his cock spring free. Dan rubbed his thumb over the slit, looking Arin dead in the eyes as he put the digit in his mouth to suck the precum from it. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Arin's dick, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around his tip. 

Arin's breathing became ragged, and he gave Dan's hair another tug to rile him up. 

It worked. He sunk down further on Arin's dick, hollowing his cheeks as he took in more and more. He was too eager, though, trying to take more than he could handle. 

He popped off Arin's cock just in time to start coughing. Arin's grip on his hair loosened enough for Dan to turn away to cough into his elbow. 

"Oh my fucking god, Dan. Did you just choke on my dick?"

Dan tried his best to say something, but he was coughing too hard and had to settle for the middle finger response instead. 

"Holy shit, dude. That's simultaneously hot and hilarious."

Dan had finally settled down enough to speak. 

"You're such an asshole moment ruiner."

"Look, man, you're the one that fucking choked trying to suck me off. I'm pretty sure you're the one who ruined the FUCK-"

Arin's comment was cut off abruptly by Dan plunging back down onto his dick, bobbing his head and tightening his fingers just a little bit around the base.  
It was Dan's turn to be smug now, the way Arin was falling apart under his touch. There was a steady stream of curses and "oh god Dan"s falling from his lips, and Arin had to consciously keep himself from pulling too hard on Dan's hair for fear of tearing any of it out. 

Dan used the thumb curled around Arin's base to stroke the underside of his dick slowly and gently, reducing Arin to a puddle of "fuck"s and moans. Dan sank deeper into his erection, emitting a deep groan that had Arin seeing stars and warning Dan that he was close. One more moan from Dan and Arin was finishing down his throat, and he wasn't choking this time.

Dan licked the remaining cum from his tip before climbing up onto Arin's lap to kiss him deeply. Arin couldn't believe it, he was being fed his own jizz through his boyfriend's mouth. He wanted to joke about how gross it was, but Dan was still rock hard and poking him in the stomach with his boner. 

Arin released his grip on Dan's hair, breaking the kiss in favor of pulling Dan's shirt off. Arin took a moment to appreciate the sight, and brushed his fingers over the soft skin of Dan's chest. Arin slipped his fingers into Dan's TMNT boxers, pulling down the waistband to expose his erection. 

He spit in his hand for lubrication and wrapped his fingers around Dan's dick, teasing the tip with his thumb. Dan had his hands placed firmly on Arin's shoulders, and he wanted so badly to reach down and give himself the release that he had given to Arin, but he restrained himself. Arin was taking his sweet time, payback for the teasing Dan had given him earlier. 

"Fuck, Arin, we haven't got all weekend." Dan muttered, trying not to sound like what Arin was doing was effective. 

"We totally do." He gradually picked up the pace, pulling Dan closer into a slow and sweet kiss, an excruciatingly arousing contrast to what he was doing with his right hand. Meanwhile, his left hand found its way around to Dan's nipple, stroking the sensitive skin with his thumb. Dan was a mess of moans and whimpers, and he broke the kiss just long enough to mumble a breathy warning against Arin's lips. Not long after, he had come all over his own chest.  
Arin couldn't help but crack a smile seeing Dan like this, eyes half closed and jizz all the way up to his sparse chest hair. Arin licked his fingers clean, grin still plastered to his face. 

"Holy shit, Arin, you made a god damn mess." Dan looked down at himself, laughing at the way he looked. 

"I'll get a washcloth," Arin said, also quite chuffed. He lifted Dan off his lap and set him back down on the couch. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After the two of them had cleaned themselves off, they watched a movie together. Dan wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, both of them under a large blanket taken from Arin's bed. Arin had also grabbed a fresh pair of shorts for Dan while his were in the wash. 

Neither of them were really paying attention to the movie, they were still thinking about what they had just done. 

"Where did you learn how to suck dick like that, Dan?" 

"I just kind of winged it, I guess."

"No fucking way that was your first time giving a blow job." 

Dan shrugged a little, chuckling at how ridiculous he probably sounded. "Yeah, man. I mean, I've received a few. I figured I couldn't be that difficult."

Arin laughed. "Looks like this was a new experience for the both of us, huh?"

Dan was silent for what felt to Arin like ages. 

"What do you mean?" He finally broke the silence, but Arin's face was already turning pink. 

After several moments of trying to find a way to make losing his virginity to his best friend since childhood sound like a lighthearted joke, he gave up and went  
for the blunt route instead.

"You were my first."

Dan sat up and spun around to look Arin in the face. 

"Get the fuck out of town! Really?"

"Yeah, well, if I'd known you were gonna rub my face in it I would have just kept my mouth shut."

Dan laughed. "Shut up, Ar, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean, then?"

Dan laid back on Arin's chest, a big stupid smile still on his face. 

"I was just surprised that you picked me to give your V card to."

Arin remained silent, still gathering his thoughts.

"Kinda also surprised that no one else has bone zoned you yet, since you're a total babe."

"I thought you were gonna make fun of me for still being a virgin at the ripe old age of 18, since like everyone else at school has already lost their virginity."

"I don't believe in comparing people to others. We all have our own shit. And hey, if you were saving it for someone special then I'm fucking honored to be your first."

"Stop being such a great guy, Dan. Seriously, it isn't fair to the rest of the world."

Dan giggled, taking Arin's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"No way dude, as your official boyfriend I have to be the best ever. I'll never stop being the best."

"Wow, shut up." 

\-------------------------------------

 

They watched stupid cheesy movies for hours, doing quite a lot of cuddling in the meantime. Every once in a while, Arin would crack a joke that would make Dan laugh so hard that he was gasping for breath, which would make Arin laugh just as hard. Spending time together was great, because it was just like it had always been, except that they had the added benefit of romance. 

Dan eventually started dozing off, so Arin nudged him a little bit, suggesting that they move upstairs. 

"Last night was nice, but that couch was not made for sleeping on."

Dan yawned in response, plodding along behind Arin. He was still wrapped in the giant blanket, he looked a little bit like a tired ghost with only his head being exposed and the blanket trailing behind. 

They got into bed together, Arin happily taking the part of big spoon. Dan's hair had been pulled up into a ball of fluff at the top of his head so that Arin wouldn't suffocate during the night, and he looked so cute that Arin couldn't help but smile and they drifted off to sleep once more in each other's arms.


	2. Wasting Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a shower together, but then they have to take another one because they get all dirty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little bit shorter than i intended but i didnt want to give too much away about the next direction i'm taking this in sooooooooo pls enjoy Arin losing his virginity ahahhahaha an\ha

Dan awoke to the sunlight falling on his face, opening his eyes to see Arin snoring open-mouthed just inches away. It was both adorable and disgusting, since Arin had awful morning breath. 

"Mornin', big cat." 

Dan didn't want to wake him up, but it was a necessary evil if the two of them actually wanted to start the day. Arin drew in a deep breath, his eyes squeezing shut, then slowly opening.

"Good morning, Dan."

Dan loved Arin's voice in general, but he loved his morning voice even more. Deep and scratchy, but spoken softly. Dan planted a kiss on his drowsy boyfriend's lips. 

"Do you want to do something today?"

Dan had always been much more of a morning person than Arin, able to wake up and start his day within a short period of time. Arin, on the other hand, took forever and a day just to crawl out of bed. 

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know, maybe we could just go to the park?" 

"Sure, dude, but first I need a shower."

"I do too, why not take one together? We'd be conserving water." 

"Wow, am I really being seduced so early in the morning?"

Dan couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't meant it that way, but he sort of did want an excuse to see Arin naked again. 

"No, you dirty pervert, just taking a shower. But we might get to that later."

Dan sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side and turning his back to Arin. 

"Come on, Ar, we haven't got all day."

"Yeah yeah, I'm up."

His face was smushed into the pillow, muffling his response. He groaned and peeled himself out of bed, following Dan to the bathroom. The two of them stripped out of what little they were wearing, and Arin started the water.

As soon as the cool air touched Dan's skin, he shivered and moved closer to Arin, his human radiator. 

"Is that water hot yet? I'm fuckin' freezing."

"Give it a sec, Dan. S'not my fault that you're too scrawny to produce your own body heat." 

Arin turned as he spoke, arching one eyebrow and smirking at Dan.

Dan gave him a comically exaggerated scowl and flipped him the bird. 

"Keep talkin' like that and I'll have to kick your ass."

Arin laughed and stood up, taking his boyfriend by the hand and stepping into the shower. Once Dan yanked the shower curtain closed, the space felt much smaller than it had before. The two were standing face to face, chests almost touching as the hot water fell on Arin's back. They stood there for several moments, unsure of what to do next. Neither of them had showered with another person before, and the space was quite cramped. 

"So... D'you come here often?"

Dan broke the silence, coaxing a giggle out of his friend. 

"Oh, you know, every once in a while. How about you?"

Arin leaned back into the stream of water, getting his hair wet so the shampoo could lather. After his hair was sufficiently soaked, he stepped to the side to allow Dan to do the same, shampooing his own head while Dan let the hot water dampen his mass of curls. 

"Not as often as I'd like to."

Arin smacked Dan's bare ass as he slid past, the two boys swapping positions. Dan yelped, he wasn't expecting Arin to flirt so soon after waking up. Surprised, sure, but he wasn't exactly complaining. 

"That can certainly be fixed."

Arin was smug about the stunt he'd just pulled, having quite enjoyed the noise Dan made when he was spanked. He tucked away the information for future use. 

"God damn it, Ar. I'm trying to take a fuckin' shower, could you stow the sass 'till we're done?"

"We'll see."

\---------------

 

"How did we end up back in bed? I thought we were going somewhere today." 

Arin wrapped Dan tighter in his arms, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I decided that I didn't want to stop cuddling you. I've got a few years of repressed gay feelings for you that I need to get out of my system."

"Wow, Ar, that's almost in the top 40 gayest things you've ever said to me."

Arin giggled like a kid who just received his first middle school Valentine's card from the classmate he had a crush on. It was like music to Dan's ears, the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. 

Okay, that was really gay, but he wasn't about to say it out loud: he would never hear the end of it. 

Arin rolled over to lay on his back, pulling Dan with him. Their faces were so close, their lips not quite touching, soft skin ghosting over the warmth of each other's lips. Dan was the one to initiate this time, kissing Arin sweet and slow, enjoying the moment. He was straddling Arin's hips, his full weight pressing against Arin's body. He entwined his fingers into his boyfriend's silky hair.

Dan broke the kiss to whisper in Arin's ear, nipping at his earlobe and trailing soft kisses across his jawline.

"I changed my mind too, I would stay here forever if I could."

He could feel Arin shiver, a combination of hot breath on his skin and wild hair tickling his face. 

"Do you want to..."

Arin trailed off, turning his head to allow Dan to continue pressing brief kisses down his neck.

"Do I want to what, Arin?"

His breath was like fire against Arin's soft skin, his voice low and smooth. It was driving Arin crazy, just as he intended. He wanted to hear it from Arin's lips. 

"Do you want to... do you want to-"

He was cut off by Dan sucking a hickey into his neck, hopefully somewhere that could be easily hidden. While Dan really wanted to hear the words from Arin, he couldn't stop himself from teasing him. It was cute to see the larger man flushed and flustered. 

"God damn it, Dan. You're such a tease." 

"Don't worry about it, baby. Just finish what you were saying."

He tried to ignore Dan's love bites and hickies spreading all over his neck, and attempted once again to finish his question.

"Do you want to fuck me as much as I want you to fuck me right now?"

Dan's breath hitched and he bit his lip so hard he thought he was going to draw blood.

"We just took a shower, and you already want to get dirty again?"

Arin rolled back over so that he was now straddling Dan, the only clothing between the two of them being their boxers. 

"We can take another shower." 

Arin rolled his hips, creating delicious friction between the two. Dan's ratty boxers weren't doing much to contain his hardening erection, and Arin found himself wishing that he hadn't bothered to put them back on. 

Dan's head rolled back, his jaw tight from biting his lip. Arin rocked his hips again, eliciting a soft whimper from Dan. 

"Is this payback for being a tease?" 

Dan could hardly bear it, the friction between the two felt so fucking good, but he wanted more.

"Not at all, Dan."

Even now, Arin was being a sarcastic ass. A smug grin was plastered on his face. 

Dan tried to reach for the waistband of Arin's shorts, but was quickly pinned down to the bed by his wrists. 

"What's gotten into you, Arin?"

Arin leaned in close to Dan's ear, his voice almost less than a whisper.

"Nothing yet, but that can change."

"Fuck's sake, Ar, if I weren't incredibly aroused right now I would be laughing my ass off-"

His quip rapidly devolved into a deep moan as Arin grabbed a fistful of wild curls and tugged, grinding his hips against Dan's. Both were now full mast, Dan left wishing Arin would quit teasing him and get to the main event. 

Arin gave Dan a rough kiss before climbing off of him to grab a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer he had stashed it in, not expecting to ever actually use it but keeping it just in case a situation like this ever arose. He was glad he did.

Arin returned to where he had left Dan, tossing the condom to him and setting to the task of getting himself ready. He popped the cap of the lube open and squeezed some out onto his fingers, spreading it around and positioning himself so he could start with his index finger, his face scrunching up at the unfamiliar sensation of his own finger in his ass. Dan gave him a quizzical look.

"You ok, big cat?"

"I'm fine, this is just... new."

Dan shrugged, tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He rolled the rubber on, lazily stroking himself as he watched Arin venture a second finger. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open.

Dan couldn't wait to see how Arin would look when it was time to bring out the big gun. 

Arin was scissoring his fingers, stretching himself as much as he could.

"I think I'm ready."

Dan popped the cap on the lube, slicking up his cock to make it easier for Arin. 

"I think I am, too."

Arin positioned himself over Dan, lowering himself until Dan's dick was pressed against his entrance.

Dan pushed his hips up, sliding in carefully, watching Arin's face for any sign of discomfort.

He didn't find any, so he continued until he was halfway in. 

Arin was breathing heavily, starting to adjust to the feeling of someone's dick in his ass. Dan felt much bigger than he looked, long and thick even though he wasn't all the way in yet. Arin eased himself down until he was completely full.

"How do you feel, Arin?"

Arin tried to respond, but all that came out was a deep moan as he began slowly moving up and down, getting used to the sensation. As Arin's movements sped up, Dan began thrusting up as Arin came down, matching his pace. The feeling was alien to Arin, but in an incredibly good way. 

Arin was starting to tremble, his thighs aching. He watched Dan moving beneath him, his head turned into his wild hair, in which one of his own hands was tangled. He was biting his bottom lip and letting out soft moans, his entire face and chest flushed bright pink: Arin's favorite color. Dan's other hand was planted firmly on Arin's thick thigh, rubbing his thumb gently across his soft skin. Arin watched the faint underlying muscle of Dan's abdomen flex with every thrust upward, which were becoming increasingly erratic. 

Arin sat up just a bit to trace his fingertips across the wiry muscle of Dan's chest, stopping for a moment to rub Dan's nipple. Apparently it was a particularly sensitive area, causing Dan to groan and deliver a sharp thrust directly to Arin's prostate. Arin was seeing stars, a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. 

"Holy fuck, Dan," he could barely get the words out between heavy breaths, "do that again, please."

Dan did so gladly, hitting that sweet spot again and again with remarkable accuracy. Arin was moaning loudly, hoping to God that his neighbors didn't hear. 

"Dan, I'm so close, give it to me as hard as you can." 

His words were punctuated with soft moans and heavy panting breaths, but Dan heard him loud and clear. Arin had to bite his knuckle to stifle the sounds he was making, not wanting to add to the already loud sounds of sex filling his bedroom: the mattress creaking, the headboard hitting the wall, and the unmistakable sound of skin on skin. 

He held on as long as he could, but with a few more hard thrusts he was gone, covering Dan's chest in thick white lines of cum. Dan followed not long after, tensing up and filling the condom. He pulled out of Arin, collapsing onto the bed. Arin laid down next to him, both of them panting and satisfied. 

Dan disposed of the condom, laughing at his own painted chest. 

"We definitely need to take another shower."

Arin planted a soft kiss on Dan's lips. 

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Arin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i said i was going to wrap this up in the second chapter but then i though of more i could do with it so here's another partial segue


End file.
